Furia divina: guia de personajes y escenarios
by scourgeofgod888
Summary: Entren para conocer mejor a los personajes de la saga FD y el universo en el que esta se desenlaza. ¡IMPORTANTE! La serie MLP FIM pertenece a Hasbro y a su creadora Lauren Faust
1. Introducción

**IMPORTANTE: La serie MLP FIM es propiedad de Hasbro**

El escenario es una sala llena de archiveros, Blackfire está de espaldas buscando algo en el archivero, está tarareando una canción de Pinkie Pie, luego de un rato encuentra lo que busca, cierra el archivero, se da la vuelta, voltea a ver a la cámara y pega un grito muy agudo.

- (suspiro) son ustedes- dijo mientras se pone un casco en el pecho y recupera la respiración

-¡no vuelvan a hacer eso!, casi me matan, bueno, se preguntaran que es este lugar- dijo como si nada hubiera pasado

-Bienvenidos a la biblioteca del castillo de Canterlot, esta sección es la que nadie ha visto, y si lo hiciera tendríamos que matarlo y/o violarlo, pero como ustedes son muy especiales, ustedes serán la excepción, ¿vale?- la cámara se mueve arriba y abajo.

-Se puede encontrar toda la información conocida de todo ser en este universo, biografías, les daría todo el paseo, ¡pero no quiero!- acto seguido sale de la biblioteca y apaga las luces, todo está oscuro, se oyen sus pasos alejándose, luego sus pasos de regreso.

- está bien- le entrega a la cámara unas llaves

-cuiden las llaves por mí, pueden volver cuando quieran, pero no dejen que nadie los vea entrar o salir de aquí, (traga saliva) o Celestia me va a colgar en su chimenea, bueno, nos vemos-

Black sale de la vista de la cámara, se escucha una puerta cerrándose, y el escenario se queda solo…

**Bueno, que les parece mi nuevo fanfic, quiero aclarar que no voy a dar Spoilers (o… ¿lo hare?)**

**por favor dejen sus Reviews ¡O MUERAN!**


	2. Blackfire

**Hola, como han estado, espero que bien, aquí tienen la primer biografía del primer personaje, creo que era más que obvio que Black sería el primero por ser mi OC principal, bueno, mejor me callo y sigan leyendo.**

**Ultimo, los niveles de estadísticas se clasificaran del nivel 1 al 100, después del nivel 100 sigue el nivel muerte**

Nombre real: Blackfire

Alias: El fantasma sonriente o Smile

Especie: demonio

Edad: 3108 años

Ocupación: capitán de la secta del cráneo negro

Estadísticas:

Fuerza: 40

Velocidad: 50

Agilidad: 45

Inteligencia: 27

Poder de magia: 60

Rango: entidad demoniaca

Biografía: Blackfire era el hijo del dios de la oscuridad y de Goldheart. Vivió felizmente su infancia con su madre hasta que una secta malvada mato a su madre para fines desconocidos, impulsado por la furia y por su sangre demoniaca, logro masacrar a los asesinos, excepto al líder del clan. Luego tuvo que viajar matando a todo aquel que se metiera en su camino, hasta que logro encontrar a Starswirl el barbudo que le enseño a controlar su sed de sangre, mientras entrenaba con Starswirl, conoció a Celestia, Luan y Discord (quienes también entrenaban con este). Luego de la **aparente** muerte de su maestro, Discord por ser el mayor, tomo el liderazgo de Equestria, luego de que Discord enloqueciera (probablemente por la exposición a la corrupción de Black), Celestia tuvo que decirles que tenían que usar los elementos de la harmonía contra este, Luna y Celestia decidieron tener que hacerlo, Blackfire se negó porque Discord era un hermano para él, luego de unos años después de la caída de Discord, Blackfire volvió a ceder a sus impulsos demoniacos causando muerte de ponis inocentes, las princesas tuvieron que volver a usar los elementos, luego de ser derrotado por las princesas, Blackfire fue encarcelado en el mundo humano… 1500 años después, fue liberado, y se dio la tarea de entrenar a los elegidos para acabar con Caos.

Fortalezas:

Entrenado por Starswirl en el arte del combate

Poder demoniaco

Experto en las armas

Maestro en la magia prohibida (rituales y pactos, robo de almas, revivir a los muertos, etc)

Años de experiencia en el campo de batalla

**Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo, díganme que les pareció**, **el próximo será Celestia (propiedad de Hasbro y/o Lauren Faust)**


	3. Celestia

Nombre real: Celestia

Alias: princesa del sol

Especie: ángel

Edad: 3110 años

Ocupación: gobernante de Equestria

Estadísticas:

Fuerza: 38

Velocidad: 55

Agilidad: 60

Inteligencia: 76

Poder de magia: 65

Rango: entidad divina

Biografía: Celestia vivía como la princesa del reino de su madre, la diosa de la luz, junto con su hermana, Luna, a la edad de 9 años, su madre las dejo bajo protección del mago Starswirl el barbado que le enseño a ella y a Luna el arte de la magia.

Poco a poco fueron conociendo a los demás hijos de dioses de los cuales destacaban Discord, hijo del dios del fuego, Blackfire, hijo del dios de la oscuridad, entre otros.

Celestia y los demás hijos de dioses lograron alcanzar poderes más allá de los mortales, decidieron proteger el reino de Equestria, que ya era reino de todos, unieron sus poderes para crear los elementos de la harmonía, los cuales usaron por siglos para destruir ejércitos enteros que atacaban el reino, Celestia no tenía ningún problema en usar los elementos en entidades cósmicas malvadas o en sectas malvadas, el problema fue cuando el Rey de equestria, Discord empezó a enloquecer y a torturar a sus antes amados súbditos, con todo el dolor del mundo, todos, menos Black porque Discord era un hermano para él y hubiera preferido morir que usar su elemento con él, encerraron a Discord en una prisión de piedra.

El siguiente fue Black, que tenía perdió el control y la poca cordura que le quedaba, estaba tan descontrolado que los elementos solamente lo derrotaron, no pudieron aprisionarlo, por lo que Celestia tuvo que encerrarlo en una cámara en la dimensión de los humanos.

En los próximos quinientos años, Celestia fue perdiendo a sus demás aliados, pero lo que más le dolió, fue tener que usar los elementos en su hermana menor. Desde entonces, decidió no volver a usar los elementos, pudo cumplir su promesa, Twilight y sus amigas se hicieron cargo de los elementos.

Pero… Celestia sabía que no podía enterrar el pasado…

Fortalezas:

Entrenada por Starswirl en combate

Poder divino

Años de experiencia en la batalla

Inteligencia de un genio

Puede usar todo tipo de magia.

**Bueno, aquí tienen la biografía de Celestia, ahora, ustedes díganme: la próxima bio será de Caos, o de Blade el asesino (cualquier parecido con una leyenda urbana es mera coincidencia), díganmelo en un mensaje privado, o si les vale, no digan nada.**

**Bueno un saludo y un abrazo psicológico de S.O.G**


End file.
